Enemy Camp
by CarysPendragon
Summary: Bella and her family were forced into the Volturi 20yrs ago. A prophecy is revealed and Bella's life is turned upside down. Could she really kill her love for her family?
1. Chapter 1

_So sorry I deleted my last story Hypnotic! It wasn't going anywhere though and I screwed it up..._

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I OWNED EDWARD!!!!!_

BPOV

"Isabella? Would you mind coming in here?" a voice said from the other side of the door. Telling my sisters I'd see them later I walked in to throne room.

"Good afternoon Aro" I bowed much to my disgrace "Marcus, Caius." I gave them each a bow as well. The things I did to keep my 'life'.

"Heidi is bringing in dinner soon and since you and your family refuse to live your new lives to the full I thought maybe you'd like to go hunting your way then. Take Felix with you of course, we wouldn't want you all to slip away now would we?" I shook my head no but on the inside I was bashing the hell out of the three of them.

"Thank you Aro I appreciate that you are so lenient with our particular diet. May I be excused to gather my family now please?" I asked, keeping my head bowed.

"Of course dear. Demetri would you mind helping Isabella find Felix and her loved ones?" I hadn't noticed Demetri was standing by the door and turned to meet his eyes.

"It would be an honour my lord" I rolled my eyes at Demetri. I hated how everybody treated me like I was something special. So I was a shield, so I was Aro's little favourite, so I was the only one with the Volturi that had their family changed too. I was nothing special.

"Any ideas where to look for Emmet and Jasper? I told Emmett I'd give him a rematch" Demetri asked once we were down the hall. Demetri was my family's friend here; he too was a vegetarian and had been the one to introduce it to us.

"I think they are in the courtyard, don't break the fountain again ok? Last time you guys did Marcus was so pissed" I laughed at the memory. Marcus didn't appreciate Emmett destroying his beloved fountain.

"Ok you go find your sisters and I think Esme and Carlisle are in the library. I'll grab Felix too" with that Demetri headed down another hall and disappeared behind a corner.

I walked upstairs to my family's suite. No it's not like a hotel at all. Actually in some ways it's both better and worse. Better because it's basically a huge, awesome apartment but worse because it reminded us we were trapped here. I sighed and walked inside.

"Rose! Alice! Hunting time!" I shouted through the suite. I heard them cheer as they ran to me.

Rose was tall, blonde and beautiful and Alice was a cute black haired pixie while I was medium sized with long brown hair and extremely...average. It was hard to think we were actually blood related but we were and always would be sisters.

"That's all Aro was calling you in for?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah he said something about our diet and stuff then said we had to take Felix with us" We all groaned.

Felix was one of the 'muscle men' in the guard. Don't be deceived though he may seem ok but he is a total asshole. Not only can he be violent with us, and by us I mean just me and my family, and he hates us. We Cullen's stand strong though. If Felix tries to hurt us we fight back with a vengeance that is if the boys even lets us get a punch in. Yeah the boys love to stand up for me, Alice, Rose and Esme. Of course Carlisle doesn't like to join in the fights but if they hurt us he sure as hell will hurt them.

We had been forced into the Volturi twenty years ago.

_Flashback_

We had been in the square of Volterra for Saint Marcus day, the Marcus of the Volturi actually. While watching the parade Carlisle and Esme heard a lady calling for people to come for a tour of the castle. Esme had wanted to see inside and Carlisle wanted all of us to experience an Italian castle. They still haven't forgiven themselves after all these years. It was Heidi that brought us in along with maybe thirty others. The figures around the room and the ones on the three thrones began stalking the other people with us. We couldn't see how they were dying but when the slaughter began we forced ourselves into a corner of the room, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle trying to keep us safe. Aro stopped eating and walked over to us, he didn't stalk us like he did the others.

"Come child, I promise not to hurt you. Give me your hand girl." He had said.

Jasper had tried to hold me back but I didn't let him. I held my hand out to Aro and he tried to read my mind. That was when he discovered I was a shield, and a powerful one at that. We still have no idea what made me willingly go over to Aro but whatever happened to me, happened to the rest of them. One by one Aro took our hands. He knew our pasts and when he touched Alice...he knew our futures. Alice had always told us she thought she saw the future in her dreams, and the night before we left for Volterra she awoke screaming just one word but I couldn't remember what it was.

Aro had given us our suite while we were human, nobody but him was allowed in at the time. Guards at the door and we couldn't leave. It was horrible and terrifying, sure it was a nice place but nothing seemed nice when you were trapped.

After possibly a month Felix would take one of us to the throne room. One by one. It had started on Monday, Carlisle went first. Tuesday it was Esme. We had no idea what was going on. We never saw anybody who went in again, that is until it was too late. Emmett was forced to go on Wednesday. All of us tried to hold onto him especially Rose.

Emmett and Jasper were adopted you see. Rose loved Emmett and Jasper loved Alice so no incest in case you were wondering.

Anyway they managed to pry Rose off Emmett before dragging him away. Felix was the only one to come in and get us, maybe that's why we hate him so much. Thursday it was Jaspers turn and that was when we got vicious. We didn't want the boys to leave us, they were our protectors. Who was going to help us if they were gone? That was the day we thought Alice cracked.

She couldn't bear to see Jasper being torn away from her and she didn't want me and Rose with nobody to save us. She told Felix to take her instead.

We all begged her to come back. Jasper had his arms around her waist while Rose and I grabbed each of her hands. Felix didn't want to take her he wanted Jasper. That was when Demetri came in.

"If the girl wants to try and help her family let her. Let her exit this world with dignity so she can be welcomed into her new life" was what he had said.

We knew what they were doing then. They were killing us. Alice went willingly out the door after hugging us and kissing Jasper. I will never forget the grin she wore when she walked away from us.

We cried all that night for our lost ones. Jasper sat in a corner letting silent tears drip down his face while Rose and I embraced each other sobbing our hearts out.

Alice showed us we could at least decide for ourselves who went next. The three of us argued who would go. They decided against me since I was the youngest even though I was seventeen. Jasper won the argument. Saying he was supposed to be next before Alice took his place.

Friday dawned and he waltzed right out, paying no attention to the guards except asking which way he had to go.

Saturday came and Felix asked Rose to come with him. Both of us stayed put, locking our fingers together tightly. That was the second time Demetri came in and said something to Felix again.

"If you take the blonde away the other will surely have taken her own life by morning. Let them go together. Aro will understand." Demetri placed one hand on each of our shoulders.

He didn't frighten me and he was right. If they did take Rose I would kill myself. We had thought about it that night, when one of us was left alone we would try and kill ourselves so we didn't have to be murdered by these...cold ones.

"Don't worry girls, please don't worry. I promise you that you will see your family straight after you awaken. If you don't want the others to touch you I'll try and convince Aro to let me do it. Would you like that better?" Demetri had reassured and asked us. I knew immediately who Aro was and I didn't want him touching me again. I looked at Rose and we both nodded.

When we entered the throne room Aro stood and welcomed us.

"Ah my dear Rosalie. Oh I see you brought your little sister along as well. Its Isabella isn't it darling?" he had said sweetly.

"Yes Aro it is and if you don't mind we want to see our family again" I had whispered with as much venom in it as I could manage. Rose was shaking beside me.

"Eleazar we already know dear Isabella's gift does her sister possess one as well?" Aro asked, completely ignoring me. A man stepped forward and shook his head. "Very well three out of seven is still very good. Tell me have any of the others awaked yet?" Aro asked Demetri.

"Yes three have"

I had wondered what the heck they were talking about. Gifts? Three out of seven? Three have awakened? It sounded like complete gibberish to us. They seemed to sense our confusion.

"Sweethearts I'm sorry but I cannot tell you anything right now. It will all be explained soon. Now let's get started!" Aro had said cheerfully. He took a step towards us and we took a step back.

"My lord Aro these girls are very upset. Would be acceptable if I changed them? They don't seem to want anybody else near them." My eyes had never left Aro. I had thought he would be angry but he had just laughed.

"Demetri I know you made a promise to these girls but they must be changed by me. If it pleases them I'll have Alec make it easy for Rosalie but Isabella surely would be immune to his powers. Come now Rosalie." A boy walked in the door we had entered through and took a place beside Aro.

"My lord you want my services?" he purred.

"Ah yes Alec is you wouldn't mind making this better for sweet Rosalie here" he nodded to Rose and at once she collapsed. I screamed to her and tried to wrench out of Demetri's grasp but he held me firm.

"Isabella don't worry your sister is still alive, she's had her senses taken away. Alec will restore them after her transformation is complete." Aro explained. Suddenly an idea hit me as he bent down to Rose.

"Aro!" I yelled to him. He looked up.

"Yes my dear is there something else I can do for you?" Aro stepped away from Rose and walked to me.

"Demetri said three have awakened. Is that my family?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"My dear it is your family. I believe the awakened ones are called Carlisle, Esme and Emmett" Hope flourished in me. They were alive.

"That means Alice and Jasper are..." I didn't know what they were.

"They are still transforming"

"If you can cut of senses that means Rose can't feel pain right?" I begged.

"Yes Alec has done just that. If I may be bold are you trying to ask me to extend these privileges to your other brother and sister?" I nodded again and again.

"YES! Please don't let them be in pain if that's what they are in!" Aro nodded and called Alec over.

"Demetri please take Isabella and Alec to Isabella's transforming siblings please. Just bring her back once Alec is done is you don't mind. She doesn't need to see Rosalie but she still is yet to have her turn." With that Demetri lead me out of the room.

"I'm going to see Alice? And Jasper?" I almost squealed.

"Yes Isabella you are"

"Hey call me Bella ok?" Demetri smiled and nodded, I smiled back. Demetri was nice he wasn't like the others. I would be his friend if he would let me.

I heard screams after a while and Demetri lead me right to the door that separated me from the screamers.

In the room were seven beds. It kinda reminded me of a hospital ward. In two of the beds were Alice and Jasper.

"ALICE! JASPER! YOU'RE OK!" I screamed and ran to them.

"Bella?" Alice croaked and opened her eyes. I gasped and jumped back.

"Alice your eyes!" I yelled. Alice's eyes weren't the beautiful hazel they used to be, they were bright red with maybe a tiny bit of browny green still around the edge.

"I know...why are you here Bella? Do you know what's happening? Where's Rose?" Alice fired questions at me.

"I brought Alec, he's going to make the pain go away Alice. No I don't know what's happening but I know that Carlisle and Esme and Emmett are alive! They are ok! As for Rose...she's with Aro right now, she's in no pain just like you are about to be" I explained to her. Alice shook her head.

"No.... I know what's happening and it's not good but I suppose it's not horrible either. Alec won't affect you, you're a shield. Yes I know what that is but I can't tell you. I'm so sorry Bella...its painful Bella, make them give you something, anything. Morphine or some medical shit so it doesn't hurt you!"

"Please...you...help...Alice" Jasper whispered, lifting one finger slightly and pointed to Alec.

"Alice relax. I'll see you soon." I told her. Alec shut her senses down and she was quiet.

"Jasper you too" he nodded and he too was silent.

"Come Bella it's your turn"

"I was lead back to the throne room. When I arrived Rose was being carried out.

"Don't worry Isabella she's going to the room you sister and brother are in. You will not be joining them I'm afraid." I gaped at Aro. Was he actually going to _kill_ me?

"I don't understand my lord" Demetri said. Ha he wasn't the only one who didn't...

"If dear Isabella must go through the pain I think it best if she's around her family to help her through it don't you think?" Aro clapped once and the doors opened, revealing the last thing I expected.

"Carlisle? Esme? Emmett?" I whispered then ran to them.

"BELLA!!!!" They shouted.

I was just about to wrap my arms around them when I noticed it...they weren't themselves.

They were all deathly pale and had the same crimson eyes as Alice had. As everybody here had, well expect Demetri. They were all beautiful as well. Not like they weren't before but it was more pronounced.

"Bella sweetie don't be scared...please don't be afraid it's still us" Esme whispered.

"Esme is that really you?" even though Esme was our birth mother (well except Emmett and Jasper) she always wanted us all to call her and Carlisle by their first names.

"Yes it is Bella" I hugged her.

"Oh Bella" Carlisle joined in the hug and I tossed my hands around his neck.

"Well if it isn't my baby sister!" I laughed; even as...whatever he was Emmett was still Emmett.

"Em!" Emmett picked me up and twirled me in a circle.

"Listen Bella we are staying with you alright? Just listen to us. Alice and Jasper will come too when they are ready and Rose will awaken when you do alright?" I nodded at Carlisle and hugged them all again.

"Isabella come here please. We need to do this now" Aro called to me, breaking up my family reunion.

"Aro would you mind if I held Bella? I don't want her to be alone in this like Rose had to..." Emmett asked quietly.

"Of course Emmett go ahead." With the answer Emmett picked me up and I buried my head in his shoulder. "Ok Emmett you can take a seat right there, Carlisle, Esme if you want you may hold her hands" Aro continued. It surprised me how accommodating he was, making this much easier on me then everybody else since I couldn't have the pain taken away. Strange though...I was just me after all.

"We won't leave you Bella" They all whispered to me. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing Aro was kneeling down beside me.

"Just lean your head onto Emmett...good girl. Now stay still" Aro commanded softly. I did as I was told.

It hurt all right. As Aro's teeth sank into me I remembered that word Alice had screamed in her sleep not so long ago. Vampires. That's what was happening. Aro was changing us all into vampires and shit I was scared. Aro's teeth pulled out of me and he gave the word for me to be carried back to our suite. There I was laid on my bed with my family all around me. They all explained everything to me while I clenched my teeth in pain, screaming was useless. I didn't sleep and neither did they. The next day Alice came in and held my hand telling me it was over for her and it would be for me soon too. Another day passed and Jasper joined in too. Him and Alice hugged and kissed and just wanted to be with each other but they never left my side. The third day my heart took off. Extinguishing the fire that was burning through my veins. With the last of the fire gone my heart stopped.

Rose came in not one minute after and she and Emmett immediately started making out and sobbing with no tears.

Demetri introduced us to hunting veggie style which we all were eternally grateful for. Never would we hurt a human. I was so surprised that they could all stand being around me when I was a human. It must have been so tempting...When I asked them they all said that I was family and there was no way I would be their lunch. I left it at that.

Turns out three of us had gifts. I had my shield which I had learnt to project; Alice saw the future and Jasper controlled emotions.

That was the start of our new life.

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face while Rose laughed.

"Oh sorry I was just remembering...that time" I bent my head.

"We all think about it Bella. I never did thank you for getting Aro to let Alec help Jasper and I" Alice said.

"Yeah I didn't feel a thing until I woke up" Rose said gently as she slid her hand into mine, Alice did the same.

"Now c'mon its hunting time!" I giggled as we ran to the library.

The library was absolutely _huge. _Esme and Carlisle spent a lot of their time in there, Carlisle reading medical journals and such while Esme sewed or read romances.

"Hello Bella!" Esme called to me as she came down the steps to the ground floor of the library and hugged me.

"Hi Esme Felix is taking us hunting. Where's Carlisle?" I looked around not seeing him.

"Oh he's waaaaaay up there." she chuckled pointing to the highest level of the library.

"Ok you guys go down to the courtyard with the guys and I'll get Carlisle" they nodded and left.

Once I heard the door close I decided to have a bit of fun. I pushed my body against a wall then sprang up at least two levels. I loved jumping instead of using the stairs. A couple more jumps later I reached Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle!" I yelled as I landed next to him, making him jump.

"Good morning Bella!" I laughed

"Uh Carlisle its afternoon" I reminded him as he looked at the clock.

"Oh so it is. What can I do for you Bella?"

"Felix is taking us hunting" I grumbled. Hunting I liked Felix I did not (obviously...).

"Now Bella no fights today" Carlisle told me sternly as we walked down to the courtyard.

"I don't start them Carlisle he does...plus Emmett and Jasper never let me get a hit at him anyway..." I whined.

Soon we reached the courtyard where sure enough Demetri and Emmett were having that rematch.

"Ahem" Carlisle cleared his throat.

Both of then stood up and dusted their clothes down. Demetri put his cloak back on when Felix came out.

"Is our little princess and her family ready to go?" Felix asked me in a majorly sarcastic tone.

"Stop calling me that Felix! I'm no different than anybody else!" I screamed at him.

"Oh yes you are you just don't know what's in store for you yet" Felix sneered. "Now get up and let's go. Demetri you're not coming on this particular hunting trip, Aro wants you in the throne room again." Felix shouted at all of us. Demetri gave us an apologetic look before running back inside.

"Come on then _move!_ I want my dinner and I can't have it until you Cullen's have your precious elk!" He yelled and prodded me in the back. Emmett and Jasper took a step forward but I just shook my head.

"Oh Felix?" I called to him as he had stalked ahead of me.

"_What?"_ he said and turned around. As my eyes met his I gave him a smirk and punched him hard right on the nose. As Felix screamed I stood back and admired my work.

"Oh did that hurt Felix? I'm ever so sorry, I seem to have given you quite the crooked nose." I said putting my hands over my mouth in fake shock.

"You're going to pay for that Isabella!" Felix came at me fast, crashing into me before Emmett or anyone could push me away. I landed on my back with Felix on top of me, taking a bite at my spine.

"Felix." The voice was cold and right then I thanked god that Marcus took walks by his fountain every night before Heidi came. I also thanked god that Emmett and Demetri didn't kill the fountain again...

"Marcus so good your here! That little_ bitch _broke my nose; I was just giving her punishment. I am sorry I should have asked you or your brothers what punishment she deserved" Felix bowed his head with an evil grin at me. I realized my back was burning.

"Ow..." I moaned. Damn Felix actually injected venom into me! Great now I was going to have a freaking scar.

My family was already around me, helping me up and brushing me off. Carlisle examined the bite while Esme kept me steady on my feet and Jasper tried to calm me. The others feeling extremely bold marched straight up to Marcus.

"Marcus this wasn't Bella's fault!" Alice said to him.

"Yeah it was all Felix's doing!" Rose said, jabbing a finger at Felix who was trying to fix his nose.

"Look Marcus Felix touched Bella, you know Aro has forbidden that and Bella reacted. Breaking his nose which made Felix even angrier so he tackled her and bit her back!" Emmett was staring daggers at Felix.

"I believe this is a job for Aro not me. Felix, Bella come on. Stay here Cullen's I'll get somebody else to accompany you on your hunting trip" Esme and Carlisle released me and stepped back. I knew they didn't want to but orders were orders. Jasper kept calming me which was a good thing otherwise I probably would attack Felix again.

For the second time today I walked into the throne room.

"Isabella back so soon?" Caius glared at me. I had no idea why he hated me...

"My brothers it seems Isabella and Felix are not getting along well" Marcus explained to Aro and Caius as he sat down.

"Isabella why don't you tell us what happened?" Aro asked me, obvious concern filling his face.

"Felix was being rude and telling us to hurry up and hunt so he could have his precious dinner and he prodded my back hard. I broke his nose then he tackled me to the ground and bit my back, injecting venom causing a scar. Oh I believe he called a bitch too" I may have sounded like a kid ratting on my brother to my mum but hell it was worth it if Felix got in trouble. Just in case I kept one hand twisted so it was just touching the bite below the back of my neck. It was still painful and stinging.

"Felix is this true?" Aro raised his eyebrows at Felix who growled at me and nodded. "Felix you know I protect Isabella therefore you are not permitted to touch her. Only select few such as I, her family and I believe she has given permission to Demetri are allowed to so much as lay a finger on her. And not only did you lay a finger on her you _bit _her. You should know from past experience how painful that is. I now forbid you to ever be put in charge of her or her family and if you ever touch Isabella again I will make sure you die a slow, painful death. Are we clear Felix?" Aro kept his voice cold and hard as he talked.

"Very my lord" Felix said before turning on his heels and going to find some other guard to take my family hunting.

"Isabella are you alright my sweet?" oooooook it was times like this Aro freaked me out.

"I'm fine, it just stings. Aro may I ask why you are so protective over me and my family?" Aro laughed.

"I'm only protective over your family for your sake. Though dear Alice is definitely worth protecting with her little gift. You though, you could help us so much in battle. That's not the only reason of course; I wouldn't dare send you to battle. No one of the main reasons I protect you is that you my darling Isabella are my granddaughter" I shook my head in disbelief. I was his _granddaughter?_ Uh hello if I was that means that Rose and Alice are too...then why is he only protecting me?

"Uh Aro am I your only granddaughter?" I had to be sure.

"No your sisters are my granddaughters as well, your whole family is related to me and my brothers either by blood, marriage or the fact they are adopted. You, your sisters and Carlisle all have my blood." He said proudly. Well shit, this would make things interesting.

"Umm not to be rude Aro but of course I'm your great granddaughter of some sorts, not just your granddaughter coz you're...well...you were changed a long time ago" Aro laughed again at me basically calling him a dinosaur.

"I have no idea how many greats there would be in your title if I said the whole thing my dear! Carlisle is my grandson. You, Alice and Rosalie are my granddaughters. Esme is my granddaughter in law and Emmett and Jasper are my adoptive grandsons"

"So if we are all related to you why do you only protect me?" I asked cautiously.

"My dear there is a prophecy you see. Let me tell you it...

_Of royal blood a frozen girl,_

_The age of seventeen,_

_With eyes of beautiful topaz,_

_Who doesn't live the way that is meant,_

_Falls in love,_

_Not of her kind but another,_

_A choice is to be made,_

_Her other half either joins her or perishes,_

_Whatever is chosen may lead,_

_Either to the destruction of an empire,_

_Or her hearts freedom._

"Weird little thing isn't it Isabella? It goes on describing this is called 'other half' and what happens if the prophecy doesn't come true and all the technical stuff" I had kinda zoned out on Aro. I mean there had to be another one of his granddaughters or sisters or one of Marcus's or Caius's that was changed at seventeen and lived the vegetarian life right? It couldn't be me!

"Aro are you sure the prophecy is about me?" I whispered.

"Yes my dear we all searched our family trees and you are the one and only person this could be." Aro walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We know what the prophecy means as well Isabella. You fall in love with a werewolf or a human and you have to either change them or kill them. If you choose to kill them we let you and your family go. If you change them it will cause their species to be wiped out. So all we need to do is find you your true love, kill them and your free." Aro said it simply, like killing a true love is a easy as killing your prey. But if it meant we were free...

Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! Ok I just wanted to say please read my friend Wolfienurs story the Memory Keeper! It's awesome!_

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I OWNED EDWARD!!!! Along with everybody else...anyway._

BPOV

Well if my life wasn't crazy enough...

Ok so knew I was part of a prophecy which involved me finding then killing my 'true love' so my family and I could be free. If I didn't have to kill the guy I would absolutely LOVE this. Then there's being Aro, Marcus and Caius's granddaughter. Or maybe it's just Aro, I had no idea if they were actually brothers or not.

I thought back to what Aro had said about the prophecy and the prophecy itself.

"_We know what the prophecy means as well Isabella. You fall in love with a werewolf or a human and you have to either change them or kill them. If you choose to kill them we let you and your family go. If you change them it will cause their species to be wiped out"_

That was what Aro had said. Fall in love with a human or werewolf that would make it easier killing them, not. Species being wiped out didn't sound good either. The prophecy had said it would be the destruction of an empire though not a mass murder basically. All this was giving me a headache.

I guess I'd just have to trust Aro...that's a first.

Feeling fed up I stormed to the main entrance/exit of the castle.

"Hello there Isabella" Gianna called to me from her desk.

"Hey Gianna. I was just going for a stroll around town if that's alright" Gianna was a nice human I'd give her that. Always greeting us cheerfully by our names, even Felix and his minions. Amazing she could remember who was who seeing how many of us there were.

She nodded "Sure the gates open, its dark out, don't give anybody a hard time ok?" and there was the one reason I didn't _always_ like her. She thought I was going to snap any second with my veggie diet and attack someone. Weird when she saw Heidi bringing in innocents almost every day to be killed. I said a quiet ok then ran out the door.

Ah fresh, cool air. I paused on the top steps that led up to the castle. Volterra may not have been huge but it was beautiful. There was the huge fountain in the square which was basically a bigger and more intricate version of Marcus's fountain in the courtyard. The clock tower chimed loudly and proudly in all its glory. I headed down the steps and into the cobblestone streets.

Sitting by the fountain I let all the different sounds enter my ears, calming me down.

The crickets chirped, a couple of frogs croaked, water smoothly lapped in the fountain. I could smell the slight scent of perfume that people had been wearing earlier in the day along with the usual smells of nature and flowers. I tilted my head back letting the sounds and scents completely engulf me. Suddenly I smelled something so different yet so...mouth watering.

"Miss do you think you should be out here all alone at this time of night?" a beautiful voice asked me. I looked up to find a gorgeous human standing right in front of me.

He was quite a bit taller then I was and was dressed like any other human teenage boy I'd seen. His hair was a wonderful bronze colour that looked so messy I just wanted to run my hands through it and pull him so close so I could...no bad Bella! I saved his eyes for last. Green as emeralds. He was breathtaking.

You know, for a human.

"What's your name?" the must be angel asked me. As I opened my mouth the scent took over again. Oh dear lord this would make interaction difficult. Even though my throat was on fire I wasn't going to let this boy go.

"Isabella Cullen. Just call me Bella though." I answered his question at last.

"You have such a beautiful name Bella. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said before his cheeks turned bright red. How cute.

"Sorry I don't usually say things like that, I mean, well. It's true, but" He stuttered before he sat down beside me putting his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it" I laughed "You know my name now what's yours?" I smiled.

"Edward Masen. Umm is it too much to ask if I can walk you home?" Edward took his hands away from his face and looked at me.

"Sure." Only after I said it I realized I was basically taking him to the Volturi. Ok need a plan and need it now. God what would the others do they could handle things much better than me!

"Great where do you live?" Edward grinned. Think, think, think!

"Actually how about we just walk instead?" I asked quickly. So it wasn't ingenious but hey as long as it kept him away from Aro, Caius, Marcus and who knows what else it was fine.

"Ok whatever you want." We started walking through the streets of Volterra peacefully, not needing to fill the silence. I however wanted to know more about this boy.

"So what brings you to Volterra?" I asked. Edward immediately looked pained. "I'm sorry if you don't want to say its fine"

"No I'm ok. My parents told me of Volterra and they wanted to take me here some day. They always said it was so beautiful here and I felt like I had to see it. For them. They died several years back; some crazy guy was at my father's work while my mother was picking him up." Edward had a single tear roll down his face.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I whispered. His poor parents and most of all poor him...

"What about you then? What brings you here?" Edward smiled and put on a brave face for me so I took the spotlight off him.

"Uh me and my family came here many years ago for a holiday and we umm never left" as close to the truth as I could get.

"How many of there are you?" He asked, recovered from his sad state.

"There are seven of us. My parents Carlisle and Esme, my two sisters Rosalie and Alice and our adopted brothers Jasper and Emmett. Don't hit on any of them though." He looked confused and I laughed again "Rosalie and Emmett are together and so is Jasper and Alice. Before you say it no it is not incest, they guys are adopted remember?" Edward nodded thoughtfully, taking in the weird relationships.

"You have any brothers and sisters?" I said, making sure I didn't ask about his parents again.

"No I'm an only child. I've always kind of wanted a baby sister though. Someone I could protect and take care of, be somebody to turn to when things got bad for her" I saw a tear in his eye.

"If you want I could be your little sister?" I put my arm around Edward's waist. What was wrong with me? Let me think of the all the reasons this was wrong. He was a human, I could kill him at any second I very well pleased, I could _not_ be his 'little sister' since technically I was thirty seven, and last off all his scent sent me into a freaking whirlpool of pain. Edward was laughing while I scolded myself.

"No I don't think I can look at you as a sister, maybe something else but not a sister" I would have blushed if I could. What did he mean by something else? Did he mean..._more_ than a sister? I shouldn't even be thinking about this! I don't _so_ don't need this right now! I've known this guy what five minutes and I already love him!

That stopped me in my tracks right there. I loved him. Oh no...damn that prophecy to hell. Well this was just PERFECT (note the _very_ heavy sarcasm)!

"Hey umm Edward your leaving soon aren't you? I mean really it only takes a day to see Volterra there are much better places to visit I'm sure." I needed to get him out of here.

"Actually I've kinda moved here. That's my house right there" Edward smiled a crooked smile that would have made my heart skip a beat. I saw he was pointing at an old red townhouse, have to say it was very nice. HE MOVED HERE?!?!?! This just gets better and better...

I realized he wasn't going to leave so there were only three other options and none of them were exactly a great ideas. One I could try and kill myself, yeah not going to happen thank you. Two escape with my family, been there done that. And three try and convince Aro I have no idea who my true love is and pray to god Aro doesn't find Edward.

No surprise I was leaning towards choice number three. Though choice number two was incredibly inviting but like I said, been there done that and it didn't end well.

"It's getting late I better go" I forced myself to say. I didn't want to leave him.

"C'mon I said I'd walk you home" Edward started down the street.

"No I'm fine Edward, really. I don't live that far away and your already home so I'll just go" I said walking backwards so I could still face him.

"At least meet me again. Please." He grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him before shock crossed his face "You're so cold, here take my jacket." Edward slid his jacket off and draped it around my shoulders. Sure I was cold, just not for the reason he thinks.

"Thanks. And I c-can't see you again" I turned my head away, this hurt so bad.

"Please Bella. Take my jacket you can return it to me tomorrow if we meet" The boy was practically begging me. Well now I knew why Aro made me go 'fishing' with Heidi sometimes...

Why not? I was going to hell anyways.

"Fountain, nine o'clock. See you later Edward" I smiled and walked off.

"Until tomorrow night Bella" I heard him whisper into the night before going inside.

I walked myself back up to the castle. Just as I was about to open the door I heard screams. Great Heidi had brought 'dinner'. It reminded me I hadn't hunted, guess I have to go by myself then.

I spent a good hour roaming to forest, occasionally bringing down a deer. Most of all I was thinking. When I finally had enough I ran back to my little piece of...hell.

"Isabella your back. You're families in your suite; they were looking for you earlier." I nodded to Gianna and headed upstairs.

Just like on my hunt all I could think was what the hell had I got myself into?

EPOV

I'm finally here. I thought as I put my last bag in my room.

I moved to Volterra because of my parents. They were always saying what an incredible city it was. I lay on my bed, jet-lagged from my flight in. It wasn't long before sleep took over...

"_Edward?" my mother called from downstairs. I quickly got up and walked to the dining room where she was setting the table._

"_Yeah mom?" I took the silverware out of her hands and directed her to a chair. My mother was going to give birth to my new little sister any day soon. We were all so excited. _

"_I was just wondering if you would mind going on a grocery run with Mary for me. I forgot to get eggs you see" She said as she sat down. Mary was my nanny, I was only ten._

"_Ok Mom" Mom thanked me while Mary took me out to her car. We got to the supermarket with no trouble and easily grabbed a carton of free range eggs (not cage eggs because that's really mean to chickens...)._

_We arrived back home and found a note on the door. _

'_Edward just going to pick up your father, his car broke down at the hospital. Just put the eggs on the counter and we'll be home in no time' I recognized my mother's handwriting and did as she asked._

_Just as we walked in the door the phone rang._

"_Hello?"I answered while Mary put the eggs away_

"_Hello Edward this is Charlie Swan, Forks police"_

"_Hi Charlie!" the guy lived next door to us after all._

"_You're mother went into labour and gave birth to your sister." I grinned. My baby sister was here!_

"_Can we go see her Charlie?"_

"_I'm afraid...some unfortunate things have happened." Oh god..._

"_What happened Charlie?" I growled. Even when I was young I could get very mad._

"_There was a man that burst into the hospital. He went into the delivery ward and killed everyone there, including you're parents. He made off with your sister. I'm so sorry Edward" That's when I dropped the phone._

_It was months later the funeral was held, we had held it off because of the search for my sister. I cried silent tears while the priest talked. When he was done I got up to say a few words._

"_My mother Elizabeth Masen was the kindest and most caring mother there ever was, maybe even the kindest and most caring person ever. She was forever looking out for anyone who may have needed her help. We all know my father Edward Masen senior, my namesake. He was a doctor at the hospital and saved countless lives for which we are all eternally grateful. I will try to follow in his footsteps, keeping his spirit alive. And my dear baby sister Louise. That's what we were going to name her. Louise Anne Masen. She will always be in my heart along with my parents and one day when I leave this earth I will finally meet her. I bought this for her, a teddy bear. This is for the girl who didn't get her fair chance at life" I picked up the bear and walked to my baby sister's empty coffin, placing it there along with a bouquet of roses. I didn't look at anybody; I knew their faces would look shocked. Like they expected a ten year old boy to write that, they probably thought I'd just say "I love my family and miss them very much" ha I wasn't an idiot. _

_My dream changed, suddenly I was sitting with my parents and was eighteen again _**(I know Edward was frozen at 17 but hello he is human and he must be 18 so suck it up!).**

"_Edward are you alright?" my mother asked. _

"_Mom? Dad? But you're d-d-dead." I stuttered._

"_We know Edward don't be so surprised. There's somebody we want you to see" my father gestured to a door. I walked through it and found myself outside near a swing set._

"_EDWARD!" a little voice screamed my name. A young girl had appeared on the swing. I slowly made my way over to her._

"_Hello do I know you?" I asked, perplexed. She laughed in such a sweet way._

"_Edward it's me! Can you push me?" the girl asked putting on the cutest puppy dog face I'd ever seen._

"_Sure." I started pushing her while she giggled._

"_Eddie do you really not recognize me?" I had stopped swinging her and was now seated with her on my lap._

"_I know you. I just can't remember you, I mean you look so familiar..." she did look familiar. Her hair was in bronze ringlets around her face and her eyes were just like mine._

"_I thought you would know me Eddie! Look closer it's me!" without warning she placed her hand on my cheek. I saw things I had never witnessed. My mother, sweat on her face but cuddling this girl close to her. A man rushing in, grabbing a hold of everybody in sight and biting their necks. My mother screamed and held the girl close but the man bit mom anyway. He took the girl and held her close, telling her she was his. He ran off with her and raised her. When she reached eight years old he took her to a castle. Saying this was their new home. When she asked why they were moving he didn't answer. He just laughed and said "Time to begin a new life" and bit her. With that the girl pulled her hand from my cheek._

"_Do you know me now Eddie?" she pleaded. I looked closely at the girl. The hair, the eyes..._

"_How old are you?" I asked._

"_I'm eight" she answered, grinning MY crooked smile._

"_What's your name?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Lily. That's the new name I was given for my new life. An older girl gave me that name when she came along. I told her my old name held to many memories."_

"_What was your old name?" Inside I knew exactly who she was._

"_Louise. Louise Anne Masen." With that my world shut down and it all went black._

I woke up with sweat covering my whole body. I had dreamed of the time my parents died but never had I ever dreamed about my little sister. It wasn't real though, that didn't happen. I mean yes a guy made off with my newly born sister but he didn't _keep_ her. He murdered her! And then there was the biting...that wasn't true. The guy had come in with a knife a cut everybody's throats so they bled to death. Even my poor mother. I prayed my sister had suffered a quicker death and hadn't seen it coming.

That was eight years ago though. I shivered, eight years. Just like the dream. Shaking my head I looked at the clock. Ten at night. I wasn't going to get some rest anytime soon so I grabbed my jacket and took a walk.

I had passed a fountain while I drove to my new home. I decided that would be a nice place to sit and think. As I turned the corner I saw somebody was already there.

She had mahogany hair that shined and reached her waist. She was deathly pale but on her it looked good. Her lips were a luscious red colour and behind them her teeth almost shone in the lights of the fountain. She was wearing simple jeans and boots with a long sleeved red top but no jacket. Her head was tilted back and she was smiling. Before I could stop myself I was right in front of her.

"Miss do you think you should be out here all alone at this time of night?" I asked her. Her hot shot up. I finally got a look at her eyes. They were a gorgeous topaz like colour. Unusual but amazing. I realized she hadn't answered and was just blinking over and over at me. Stupid me I probably scared her.

"What's your name?" I asked. The girl pushed some hair behind her ear and finally talked.

"Isabella Cullen. Just call me Bella though." Her voice was beautiful, just like her name, just like her eyes, just like _her._

"You have such a beautiful name Bella. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Oh fuck did I really just say that? Damn it I'm an idiot! I was blushing profusely by now. I tried apologizing but Bella stopped me.

"Don't worry about. Now you know my name, what's yours?" Bella laughed. A wonderful soprano of bells.

"Edward Masen. Umm is it too much to ask if I can walk you home?" I asked hesitantly. At first she said yes then decided she would like to walk instead.

"What brings you to Volterra?" Bella asked suddenly. The first part of my dream came into my mind. I must have looked weird because she said I didn't have to tell her. I told her though, not about everything just about my parents. I didn't mention Louise to her.

"I'm so sorry Edward" she whispered. I didn't want things to be awkward or anything so I jumped in with my own question.

"What about you? What brings you here?" Bella smiled at me

"Uh me and my family came here many years ago for a holiday and we umm never left" She said simply

"How many of there are you?" I asked yet another question. I hope my questions weren't bothering her.

"There are seven of us. My parents Carlisle and Esme, my two sisters Rosalie and Alice and our adopted brothers Jasper and Emmett. Don't hit on any of them though." Bella laughed so I must have looked confused "Rosalie and Emmett are together and so is Jasper and Alice. Before you say it no it is not incest, they guys are adopted remember?" I nodded. Wow big family, and all actually _together._ Well except Bella...

"You have any brothers and sisters?" She asked me.

"No I'm an only child. I've always kind of wanted a baby sister though. Someone I could protect and take care of, be somebody to turn to when things got bad for her" Again I didn't mention I actually had a sister. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"If you want I could be your little sister?" Bella said sweetly. Bella would do that for me, be my little sister. She slid her arm around my waist, poor thing must be freezing.

"No I don't think I can look at you as a sister, maybe something else but not a sister" I laughed. I noticed Bella had her eyebrows furrowed like she was mad, but they changed back to normal when she turned her face to look at me again.

"Hey umm Edward your leaving soon aren't you? I mean really it only takes a day to see Volterra there are much better places to visit I'm sure." She wanted me to leave?

"Actually I've kinda moved here. That's my house right there" I pointed to my house and gave her my crooked smile.

"It's getting late I better go" Bella looked so sad as she spoke.

"C'mon I said I'd walk you home" I took a couple steps back up the street

"No I'm fine Edward, really. I don't live that far away and your already home so I'll just go" I chuckled lightly at her, walking backwards. I just find that a bit funny.

"At least meet me again. Please." I reached for her hand but when I got hold of it I pulled back. I was right before she must be getting frostbite with how cold she is "You're so cold, here take my jacket." I took my own jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. And I c-can't see you again" She looked away.

"Please Bella. Take my jacket you can return it to me tomorrow if we meet" I pleaded. I wants no _needed_ to see her again. She seemed to give in.

"Fountain, nine o'clock. See you later Edward" She flashed me a grin then walked off into the night.

"Until tomorrow night Bella" I whispered to her, not that she'd hear, and opened my door.

Inside I made some hot chocolate with marshmallows and sat down in front of the TV. I put on an episode of House I'd recorded and somewhere between finishing my drink and this random getting surgery I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please review guys or I swear I won't update! The choice is yours...DUM DUMDUM!!!!!_

_No I do not own twilight... if I did I would probably drive the characters into insanity._

BPOV

I entered the suite and found Alice and Rose talking on the three seater couch while Emmett and Jasper were in the armchairs fighting playfully over whether Mario brothers or Formula one racing was the best play station game.

"Hey Everyone." I said and sat down by Alice. Her and Rose greeted me while the guys simply nodded in my direction before going back to their conversation.

"So Bella. What has Alice told me about a certain guy you met by the fountain?" Rose purred a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't tell Alice! Uh oh it wasn't necessary to tell her. For the first time ever I hated Alice's visions. "Oh! Umm... that guy" I stammered.

"Yes Bella _that_ guy. Oh and I believe Aro told you some interesting news as well. I didn't hear all of it just something about a prophecy?" Alice said.

"Ok can we talk about this upstairs? You know, away from the guys?" I whispered. They nodded and we all went up to Alice's room. Or as I like to call it, The Pink Room of Doom.

"Tell us everything Bella!" Rose gushed.

"I'm guessing this is about Edward?" I hesitantly asked.

"No duh Bells! Now spill." Alice had a bit of thing for guys. Namely _my_ guys since her and Rose already had their own. No she didn't steal them from me; she just tried to help me with them.

"Ok uh so I was at the fountain, Edward came over, asked me my name and if he could walk me home, I said yes then realized that home is well here so I asked if we could walk instead, we ended up at his house after we talked the whole way there, he wanted to meet me again, he gave me his jacket, I said I would meet him tomorrow night then I left him on his doorstep."

"Oh." Rose said.

"My." Alice said.

"I know I know. God." I laughed. I didn't see what was so amazing. I mean sure Edward was handsome and charming and wonderful...never mind I understood just fine.

We talked about Edward for at least an hour. Alice and Rose had dissected every word he had said not to mention due to her visions Alice had seen what Edwards facial expressions had been as well. So a couple of more hours later they came to this conclusion.

"HE LIKES YOU!" They both screamed. I gave them a duh look.

"Uh guys we came up with that answer two hours ago!" I yelled in mock anger.

"Yeah we did but we wanted to be sure" Rose answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to her it probably was. I had realized as soon as I left the throne room for the second time that I had to tell them something.

"Uh guys?"

"Yeah? Bella what's wrong now?" Alice knew how to read me like a book. She knew I was worried or distressed. Maybe even both.

"Aro told me something. It kinda has to do with the prophecy I guess. For me it does but not for you guys." I told them.

"What do you mean? How do we fit into all of this?" Rose asked.

"You don't fit into the prophecy but because I do you do" I was confusing even myself now.

"Bella just spit it out!" Alice chirped.

"Uh we are kinda all related..."

"No shit! Seriously Bells we knew that!" They both rolled their eyes.

"No we are related to...Aro. And maybe Marcus and Caius I don't know. We're their granddaughters" I blurted out. I gave them a couple of minutes while the shock subsided. But it wasn't subsiding...

"Jasper! Emmett! Get up here!" I shouted. If I couldn't get the girls out of this trance they could. Sure enough not two seconds later they were both next to me.

"What's wrong with the girls Bells?" Emmett asked me as he waved a hand in front of Rose.

"I told them something that surprised them. Well actually it paralysed them really" I muttered. "Think you can make them snap out of it? You guys need to know the news as well and I don't want you all being unmovable zombies the rest of your immortal lives." Emmett grinned at Jasper and they both shared a look. While I was wondering what the hell they were thinking Emmett waggled his eyebrows before leaning down to kiss Rose.

Have to hand it to the guys that sure woke them up. Emmett and Jasper basically started a make out session which of course broke the girls out of their trances.

"Alice darling what did Bella tell you?" Jasper asked Alice quietly while hugging her close. At least he knew it wasn't something good. Rose had whispered what it was in Emmett's ear and he had started laughing. In fact he was still laughing right there on Alice's soft pink rug.

"Emmett will you shut it!" I screamed at him. Now I had another headache, I didn't even know vamps could get headaches. Luckily Rose had started glaring at him so he stopped.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Don't freak out again Rose, or you Alice. You three are Aro, Marcus and Caius's great something granddaughters?" We nodded sadly.

"And this is bad?" Emmett asked stupidly. I smacked him at the back of his head. "Ok so it's bad..."

"Em don't be an ass your his great something grandson. You too Jazz." I hissed at him.

"But we aren't related to you Bella." Jasper pointed out.

"I meant you are his adoptive great something grandsons. Same thing." I waved it off.

"I knew today would be interesting!" Emmett suddenly yelled. We all blocked our ears.

"EMMETT SHUT UP!" we all shouted. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme know?" Alice whispered. I shrugged.

"Maybe. They might know but didn't tell us for our own good. I really have no idea." Just then I heard a knock at the door. "Hold on guys I'll get it."

"I think we're going to go outside Bella. See you later" Rose said taking Emmett with her.

"Yeah we might go too. Bye Bells" Jasper held Alice close as they walked out.

They opened the door to get out and Demetri, apparently he was the one who knocked, stepped aside to let them through.

"Come on in Demetri" I left the door open for him and went to sit on the couch.

"Bella can I trust you with something?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah of course Dem. What is it?" I said using my nickname for him.

"There's a newborn here. I found her a couple of weeks back in the attic. She's starved but won't go out to hunt animals and won't even touch the human blood I tried to give her. I can't believe I tried human blood but she's going to die soon Bella! I need you to help me with her. Please Bella?" Oh my god. A newborn in the attic? How did she even get up there without somebody noticing?

"Of course I'll help Demetri! Take me to her." I told him and got up. He quickly led me up the many stairs to the attic.

"She's right in there, in a chair in the corner. I've taken a few books from the library up to her; try to get her to feel more comfortable. Good luck with her."

"You're not coming too?" I asked him.

"No I don't think she likes me very much. Go ahead Bella" He gave me a slight push towards the door.

Hesitantly I opened it.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. I walked further into the attic until I came to a chair by a window in the corner. I held back a gasp.

In the chair was a little girl. Not little as in short but little as in young. I've never seen such a young vampire before. She had pretty ringlets around her face and pitch black eyes.

"Hi there." I whispered to her. She jumped.

"You scared me!" she shrieked "Who are you? You're not that man who usually comes in here"

"No I'm his friend. My names Isabella Cullen but you can call me Bella." I told her before sitting on the window sill.

"Hi Bella" she smiled at me but didn't tell me her name. I wouldn't make her; she would tell me when she was ready.

"Can I ask how old you are?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm eight years old. How old are you?" she was still smiling at me.

"I'm seventeen. You were changed a couple of weeks ago right?" she nodded.

"The man just left me here...I hate him! He destroyed my life!" she sobbed tearlessly. I picked her up easily, sitting her on my lap while I took her place on the chair.

"Shhh its ok now. He's gone now I'm here for you" I comforted her.

"Don't let him get me Bella' she kept her head leaning on my shoulder and let me wrap my arms around her.

"I won't don't worry. I won't let him get near you" I whispered even though I had no idea who she was talking about.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" she held out her pinky finger to me. I smiled and locked mine with hers.

"Pinky swear" I promised. I held her for a while longer before she got restless.

"Hey Bella could you do something for me?" she asked.

"Umm alright what would you like?"

"A new name. I don't want my old one, too many bad memories." She grimaced. It was a weird request but I knew where she was coming from.

"OK I'll try. Do you want it to start with a particular letter or something?" I asked, I'd probably say some average name if she didn't give me something to work with.

"L." She said immediately.

"L it is. Let me see..." I thought for a minute. When I looked at her she reminded me of a flower, blowing gracefully in the wind. Weird I know but that's the impression I got. "How about Lily?" I suggested while she nodded almost violently.

"Yes! That's a wonderful name! Thanks Bella!" Lily hugged me tightly.

"Lily." I gently pried her off me. "You need to hunt." I would have known she hadn't even if Demetri didn't tell me. Her eyes were dark as night, the shadows below her eyes were just as dark.

"No. I'm not a killer." She stated simply, crossing her arms and turning away from me.

"Lily we need to hunt. It's not an option, it's a necessity. We don't need to hurt the humans, maybe we could find a really old or sick elk and put it out of its misery." I tried to tell her.

"But we'd still be killing..."

"Yes we would be, let me put it this way. Would you like to live in pain?" Lily shook her head "That's what we are going to prevent happening to a little deer." I gently put an arm around her.

"It won't hurt it will it?" I knew what she meant. She didn't want deer to feel its blood slowly being forced out of it.

"No I'll make sure it doesn't." I assured her. Lily nodded.

"Let's go then" She hopped lightly off my lap and headed for the door.

"Umm Lily? Does anyone know you're up here?" She shook her head.

"Only that other guy. What was his name anyway?"

"Oh that's Demetri. So if he didn't tell anyone, and he didn't tell you his name...he mustn't want anybody to know." I mused mostly to myself. Lily was tugging at the bottom of my shirt. "Just hold on a sec Lily I need to figure out how to get down there..." Lily kept tugging.

"Bella I have an idea!" she yelled.

"Umm sure go ahead."

"We jump out the window." Lily shrugged. The window....ok this kid had some issues obviously.

"Lily we are kind of high up you know. Not to mention all the spikes on the roofs." This place was like something in the Middle Ages except...spiker, like Notre dame perhaps.

"We're vampires, it wouldn't kill us. We could always climb most of the way." Lily actually sounded pretty sensible. How the hell could I forget that little fact that changed my life? With our balance and indestructibility we wouldn't get hurt at all.

"Ok out the window it is. I'll go first and help you get down alright?" Lily nodded.

I opened the nearest window and looked out. Ooooook this could be harder then I thought. There weren't any ledges this side of the castle; it was just one long drop. Uh oh. Only one thing to do then...

"Lily close your eyes." I told her as I picked her up.

"Why? What are we doing?" She asked nervously.

"Just close your eyes. Please." She did as I asked. I held her against my body as tightly as I could, without hurting her. She latched her arms around my neck and with her eyes shut tightly kept her head burrowed into my neck. Cautiously I climbed so I was standing on the open window sill. Underneath me was nothing but a few rocks that looked a bit too point for my liking and a simple grass field that quickly turned to forest. I could probably avoid those rocks and grass was no problem.

"Hold tight, eyes closed and don't let go." I told Lily before I jumped.

Then wind rushed past our ears. I was right to get both myself and Lily to close our eyes before falling, it would be practically impossible to do now. The fall seemed to go on forever but it must have been only ten seconds. Time flies when you're falling through skies...

Bending my knees to absorb the impact I landed softly on the balls of my feet barely making a sound. For a minute I just looked up to the window we had jumped from. It was a good hundred meters up, fatal for a human.

"Can I let go now?" Lily whimpered. Oh god the poor thing had to be terrified!

"Lily are you alright?" I asked worrying like I was her mother. She shook her head.

"I'm scared of heights." heights? She suggested we jump!

"If you were scared why did you suggest jumping out the window?" I gave her a small squeeze as she was still in my arms.

"I wanted to be brave. I should be a brave girl, going through what I have." What had happened to her? I swear if I get my hands on that man that changed her...

"You don't have to be brave Lily. You need to be you." I gave her a smile which she returned. Slowly I put her down after she released her fingers from my neck.

"Which way do we go?" Lily asked eagerly. I chuckled a little. Doesn't want to hurt anything but desperate to hunt.

"Right through there." I pointed to a small path between two oak trees. Soon enough we got close to a small stream with just a single deer. It was perfect to teach Lily how to hunt.

"Lily do you want to do this yourself or do you want me to put it down painlessly before you drink?" I made sure I said 'put down' instead of 'kill'. Two things that mean exactly the same thing but one slightly less disturbing.

"This is my new life Bella. I'll do it myself, you won't always be around to help me." Smart girl. I knew how hard it was for her to intentionally hurt this animal.

"Let your instincts guide you." With that last piece of advice I gave her a tiny push towards the deer.

Soundlessly she walked around, still in the cover of the thick bushes that separated us and the deer. Quietly she leaped the bushes, not breaking a single branch or rustling a leaf as she came back down to the forest floor. The deer was still drinking, its loud lapping would mask any noise she would have made, which she didn't. With the deer's eyes closed and mouth in the water Lily homed in on the animal's throat. She was just behind it when she pounced. The deer had no idea she was there until she was on top of it. Lily sunk her teeth right into its neck, sucking the blood out fast. I understood why, one because she was so thirsty and two because she wanted it to be over for the animal as quickly as possible. Less than a minute later she was finished.

"My first meal." Lily grinned. I think she's gotten over it being a poor defenceless animal...

"Congratulations my dear you may now officially call yourself a vampire. And a vegetarian one at that." I said cheerfully. Lily took down a couple more deer's before she felt full. I couldn't convince her to try a bear or mountain lion because they looked so scary to her. I was sitting on the ground while she finished up her last deer.

Suddenly a thought hit me. How was I going to get her back inside the castle? My thoughts were interrupted by Lily pulling at my shirt again.

"Yeah Lily?" I asked.

"Umm could I try something? Please?" I had no idea what she was talking about but whatever makes her happy.

"Uh sure." Lily scrambled onto my lap and placed her left palm on my cheek.

_Wow._ I saw Demetri coming into the attic, trying to persuade me to drink something in a cup. Wait, he wasn't persuading me. He was persuading Lily. I was seeing everything through her eyes. The scene shook and I assumed Lily was shaking her head. Demetri sighed and left the attic but left the cup behind. Lily took the cup and threw it far out the window and into the forest. Lily took her hand away from my cheek.

"What was that Lily?" I asked astounded. She shrugged.

"I don't know I've been able to do it since I woke up. Sorry kind of random thing to show you but..." she pointed to a spot near a blackberry bush. Lying there in a red puddle was a cup.

"That's the cup you threw out the window?" Lily nodded.

"Is it normal? For me to be able to do that?" I could tell by her voice that her gift was scaring her.

"Yes of course it is. Well not _your_ gift it's totally original. Let me explain, some vampires have something we call gifts. It's basically an extra power we have somehow acquired. Quite a few of the Volturi have gifts; I suppose that's why Aro chose them."

"What? Who's the Volturi? Who's Aro?" Lily interrupted. Wow Demetri didn't tell her _anything._

"The Volturi is pretty much vampire royalty, they make the rules and enforce them and so on. Aro's the...let's just say he's the king of it all. He has two brothers Marcus and Caius that are 'kings' too but Aro's the head honcho so to speak." How else was I going to explain this to an eight year old?

"Ok keep talking about the gifts." Lily told me.

"Well let's just forget about the Volturi for now and I'll just use my family as the examples. No two gifts are the same. Similar maybe but never the same. Out of the seven people in my family three of us have gifts. Me, my sister Alice and our adoptive brother Jasper. Gifts aren't exactly common but they aren't rare either. Let's say maybe two out of five vampires will have a gift. They can either be physical or mental. You and I have mental gifts. That's really all I can explain." I sighed. Gifts were harder to explain then I thought...

"What's your gift?" Lily asked me.

"I'm a shield. I block anyone that tries to get into my mind with their gifts." I explained.

"But I got into your mind. Does that mean your gifts not there anymore?" That hit me hard. Lily _had_ gotten into my head. Quickly I tested my shield to make sure I hadn't lifted it. Ok and I checked it was still there.

"No its still there. You must be very powerful to get through it, not even Aro can." Very powerful indeed. I suddenly realized it was light. Shit we'd been out here for hours we had to get inside. Suddenly I heard Lily gasp.

"Bella you're sparkling!" I looked down at myself and laughed. The sun was shining right on me.

"Don't worry it's what we do in sunlight. Didn't you know that?" how could she not know?

"No I've never seen anyone outside and I haven't been outside as a vampire. Oh my gosh look! I'm sparkly too!" I laughed and watched Lily dance in the sunlight for a little while.

While she played I just lay peacefully in the sun. It had been years since I had had the sun shining on me. And I just realized why. Humans came through these woods sometimes and they couldn't be allowed to see us. We needed to get inside. Now.

"Lily come on we have to go." I took her hand and led her back through the forest. How would I get her inside? If I could just get her to the suite, no way was she going back to the attic. Of course! I knew exactly who would help me. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled the familiar numbers.

"Hey Bells! I'm coming right now don't worry I have a plan" of course she did.

"Alice...never mind just get down here soon." With that I hung up. Leave it to Alice and her visions.

"What's going on Bella?" Lily asked me curiously.

"My sisters going to help us get back inside." I told her.

"The one you mentioned earlier? Alice?" I nodded.

"Bella! Where are you I'm wearing my new suede boots and they are getting ruined with all the wet grass!" I started laughing loudly.

"Alice why didn't you just put some sneakers on for god's sake!" I called to her.

"Because I always have to look my best and sneakers are not chic!" I chuckled softly. Just then Alice burst through the tree's making Lily hide behind me.

"It's just my sister Lily no need to be scared of her. Unless she's dressing you then be very afraid." Alice poked her tongue out at me. "Lily this is Alice, Alice this is Lily"

"Hi Lily!" Alice waved excitedly. My crazy sister...

"Hi Alice." Lily stepped away from me and went over to Alice giving her a small hug. Nobody could be scared by Alice. Except me because of that little dressing fact I mentioned earlier.

"Alice your plan if you don't mind?"

"Ok miss impatient. We'll I brought my extra spacious shopping bag with me. Along with several clothing items I was saving so nobody has seen them plus they still have the tags on." I nodded slowly seeing her plan unfold.

"So we put Lily in the bag the clothes on top of her and walk on in?" don't think we're cruel for putting an eight year old in a bag. When Alice said extra spacious she meant _extra spacious._ Let's just say the bag is huge.

"Yep! And it will work, trust me." Alice assured us. I trusted her of course. Nobody bets against Alice. She told us her plan and we both giggled quietly. This was going to be good.

"Well I guess I'm going to go into my new mode of transport then." Lily said excitedly as she took the clothes from the bag, threw them to me (by some miracle I caught them all) and hopped into the bag while Alice was still holding it. Slowly I arranged the clothes around and on top of Lily so none of her could be seen.

"You alright down there Lily?" Alice asked peering into the bag not able to see her.

"Yeah nice and cosy." Came Lily's muffled reply. We giggled then walked back to the castle, making sure we didn't rock the bag too much.

We walked in through the gate in the wall and into the courtyard which was our unofficial hang out place.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Alice.

"Jazz is in our room reading a war novel, Em and Rose are umm _busy_, Esme's in the living room watching a decorating show and trying to ignore the _noise_ and Carlisle escaped to his soundproof study to look up a new procedure some other doctor invented to improve survival rates during heart transplants." Ok we'd be staying very far away from Rose and Em's room then...

"Lily don't make a sound we're going inside now." I whispered to her. Instead of replying she reached up and gave me a thumbs up to show us she heard me.

We walked slowly through the hallways to our suite trying to avoid anyone we could. We did bump into Alec but he basically ignored us so it was no big deal. Minutes later we almost ran into our suite slamming the door behind us.

"Is that my cue to get out of this thing?" I heard Lily giggle.

"Hello girls! Oh my did that bag just talk?!" Esme squealed. Me and Alice shared a look then dropped to the floor laughing. It was maybe five minutes later I realized we had also dropped Lily.

"Uh guys? Still here." I heard her say from the bag. Esme looked like she was about to faint.

"Calm down Esme. Could you please get the others into the living room?" Alice asked. Esme looked suspiciously at the bag but went to grab the others none the less.

"C'mon Bells we'll put the bag on the coffee table. Lily stay in there and don't make a sound. We're going to freak out the others." Alice said whispering the last bit.

We walked into the living room and set the bag in the middle of the table. Soon enough everyone was sitting in the chairs surrounding us.

"Why did you two have to interrupt us?!" Rose screamed while Emmett laughed.

"Because we have something very special to show you all!" Alice squealed. "Look what we got!" Alice started pulling out the random clothes that hid Lily. Showing everyone every single article of clothing as well as where she got it, what the material was and where the material came from.

"And this shirt is silk, made in Switzerland, its Chanel and I got it on sale!" Alice said holding up the fifteenth shirt. This was getting out of hand...

"Alice we do not want to see your stupid clothes!" Emmett shouted suddenly. Oh god. He called Alice's clothes stupid. He had better start running unless he wants to face the wrath of Alice.

"Emmett Emmett Emmett. You should know better." And so the chase began.

"Rose? Jazz? Little help?" I pleaded them. Poor Lily must be dying in that bag. They nodded and dragged the two weirdos back.

"Well if you two are finished Alice and I may continue. Alice go ahead." I stepped back. Four pants and three shirts later the bag was empty except for Lily.

"Oh no!" Alice shouted getting everyone's attention for the first time. "I'm all out of clothes!" I swear out of the corner of my eye I could see Jazz and Em doing a little happy dance.

"That's too bad sweetie. Now may we please go back to what we were doing?" Esme asked.

"Wait! We have one more thing to show you. Be careful it may bite..." Alice added the last bit in a freaky tone. I reached into the bag and tapped Lily's shoulder. Good thing we had already told her the plan earlier.

With a snarl Lily jumped out and landed atop the tall TV cabinet. She was being all ferocious. Jazz had fallen backwards in his chair, Em was screaming, Rose was just staring, Esme had her mouth open and Carlisle had put a protective arm around Esme **(aww so cute lol)**. Alice and I were fighting back laughter. When everybody had been scared for a couple of minutes Lily jumped down back to the coffee table, giggled like the little girl she was, waved and said...

"Hi." Emmett of course screamed again.

"Is zee monster! Zee monster has come to kill us all!!!!!" hmm I wonder who could have said that cough Emmett cough.

"Oh well thanks I feel so wanted" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Everyone this is Lily. Demetri found her already changed in the attic a couple weeks ago and has pretty much put her in my care, well our care if you don't mind." I told the others.

"Does this mean I have a new lil sis?" Emmett asked.

"Em two seconds ago you were screaming that she was a monster." Rose said.

"So can't a guy have a little fun?" We all rolled our eyes.

"I can go back up to the attic if you all want..." Lily hopped off the table and started walking away. I picked her up before she could get far.

"Lily I'm not letting you go back up there. You can stay right down here with us and be part of the family. Right guys?" I asked my family. Esme immediately came up to her and smiled.

"You are very welcome here Lily. Would you like to be a Cullen?" Lily brightened and threw herself out of my arms and into Esme's.

"I would love to!" Lily cried.

_Please review everyone! For three chapters i only have 2 reviews! 2 REVIEWS! Just as a little incentive i refuse to update unless i get at least four reviews for each chapter. Please its not use writing a story if nobody reads it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review everyone I'm dying here!**

**I do not own twilight but I do own Lily! **

BPOV

The whole family seemed happy about Lily. Our new little sister. We decided for her own good Aro couldn't know about her, nobody could. Lily would be sharing my room since Esme couldn't exactly build a new one without rising suspicion. That didn't exactly stop Esme from redecorating half of my room for her though.

"Thanks for all this Bella." Lily said as she flopped onto her new bed.

"I told you it's no problem, you're family now." I assured her as I sat on my own bed.

"Hmm Lily Anne Cullen. I like it."

"Anne?"

"It's my middle name. I thought I'd keep it since I didn't want my old first name and my old last name doesn't apply anymore, whatever it was." Lily explained. I nodded and turned back to my laptop, pulling up old photos.

"Would you like to see some pictures of your new family?" I asked. Lily nodded and jumped onto my bed beside me. She was small enough for me to sit her on my lap.

"Is that you?" Lily pointed to the current photo. It was a newborn me, as a baby not a vampire, in Esme's arms. Carlisle holding a tiny year old Alice with three year old Rose on her tiptoes by the hospital bed trying to see me better.

"Yeah it was taken a day after I was born. Carlisle's holding Alice and that's Rosalie by the bed." I flicked through a couple more pictures until I found a family one with the boys.

"Are you all really related? You look completely different." Lily asked me.

"Esme and Carlisle are Alice, Rose and my real parents, Emmett and Jasper were adopted but they're brothers."

"Still you don't look anything like your parents." I laughed a little at Lily's persistence.

"No we all look like our relatives more than our parents. I look like my Aunt Renee mostly. Rose looks a bit like Uncle Royce, blonde hair blue eyes, and Alice resembles Aunt Cynthia. From the few pictures we've seen Emmett looks a lot like his father and Jasper his mother." I randomly remembered when I pointed out to Rose that her and Royce looked similar, she had an absolute fit. Rose has hated Uncle Royce ever since he tried to dress her when she was little, he cut her arm by accident and she has never forgiven him.

"Do you look like your parents?" I asked.

"My mother. My brother's the same. I don't have a picture of him but I have one of my parents. Want to see?" I nodded as she took a small crumpled photo from her pocket. On it was a young couple, I couldn't make out much besides their features because it was a black and white photo.

"That's my Mom and Dad. I don't know their names. Or my brothers." Lily said. I stared at her confused, how could she not know?

"Why don't you know?" I asked against my better judgement.

"Because the man who changed me stole me as soon as I was born. He killed both my parents and any hospital staff that were there. The only reason I know my old name was because somebody was writing it on my birth certificate at the time, they hadn't got to my last name though so I only know my first and middle." Poor Lily. Never knowing her family. It was downright cruel.

"Can I ask how you know of your brother then? And how you got the photo?" I asked quietly, not wanting to upset her.

"The photo was in my father's wallet. My, I don't know what to call him, showed me my brother. Just once. He took me to...my funeral. I was only a couple of months old but I remember. My brother got up to say a few words. The only thing I can't remember is what he said and sometimes it just drives me crazy! Anyway he must have talked about me because at the end he put a cute little teddy in my coffin. I still have it you know but I left it in the attic. Could I get it please? I can't really survive without it..." I knew this was making her sad so immediately I stopped asking questions.

"I can get Alice to run up and grab it. It's better if you stay down here. What's the teddy look like?"

"It's a creamy colour with a pink ribbon around its neck. It has L.A.M stitched on its stomach. I think I left her by the chair I was sitting in when you came in." Lily told me.

"Okay I'll go tell Alice." I walked down the hall to Alice and Jasper's room and knocked, just in case.

"Alice?" I called as I knocked again. Just as I was about to knock for the third time the door opened and there stood Jasper with a civil war book.

"Hey Jazz you seen Alice?" I asked.

"3, 2, 1..." he counted. What the hell?!

"HI BELLA!" Alice yelled from behind me. Oh so that's what he meant. Jasper smiled at me before pulling Alice close.

"Where'd the pixie fly off to this time?" I joked. Suddenly something smacked me in the face.

"What the fuck is that!" I screamed as whatever hit me fell to the floor.

"LANGUAGE BELLA!" Esme called from downstairs as Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Sorry Esme!" I shouted back.

"Sorry Bella _that_ is exactly what you need now if you'll excuse us..." Alice raised her eyebrows and I quickly understood. Eww...

"Okay i can take a hint. Have fun!" I swear I sounded just like Emmett there but it did the trick. In seconds Ali and Jazz were inside they're room, the door closed thank god. I looked down at the Unidentified Flying Object and it was a teddy. Lily's teddy.

"Thanks Alice!" I said before picking up the teddy and going back into mine and Lily's room.

"That was quick." Lily grinned as she ran right up to me.

"Yes the psychic knows all." I smiled and handed her the teddy bear. It was late afternoon, around three o'clock. Hmm only six more hours until I see Edward...I couldn't be bothered telling myself how this would end in disaster because deep down I really didn't care. Edward was my other half, prophecy or no prophecy. It was a bit strange having Lily here. Usually I was either with the girls or alone, it's not like I had any friends here besides Demetri and well he was busy with...Volturi stuff. I sat down on my bed again, wondering what to do. Alice and Jasper were _definitely_ out, Carlisle and Esme we're having time alone in their room and I had no idea where Rose and Emmett had gone. Having nothing to do I checked my emails.

_Hello Bella! _

_It's been so long since we talked! We really should come and see you sometime, soon. How is your family? Alice, Rosalie? Jasper, Emmett? Carlisle, Esme? Please send them our regards. Carmen and Eleazar are getting married! Can you believe it?! They've been together so long! I told you Eleazar wasn't scary...then again you did meet him under not so good circumstances. Tanya keeps bugging me to say hi from her (happy now Tan?). So now it's just the three of us single girls *sigh*. Unless you and Dem got together??? We always thought you may, you two have gotten so close. Write soon we all want to hear from you!_

_Kate_

Ah Kate. My best friend. We had met her family in our early years as immortals. Except Eleazar, we realized later he was the man who pointed out if we may have extra abilities when we were human. When Carmen came Eleazar realized he had to leave with her and Kate and Tanya created the perfect opportunity. Kate and Tanya were asked to visit the Volturi every couple of years for 'precautions'. Ever since their mother had been killed for making an immortal child, who was killed along with her, the Volturi liked to check and make sure neither Tanya nor Kate were making the same mistake. It was on one of their visits I befriended Kate and soon our families were joined at the hip. When they left Carmen and Eleazar went with them, even Chelsea and her freaky bonding powers couldn't make them stay. We hadn't seen them for years so maybe a visit was due.

_Hey Kate!_

_It's probably best if you come within the year, you know how it is around here. Miss you so much we need to catch up! Family's good as usual. Alice and Jazz are...err you know. Rose and Em are probably doing the same...gross. Parents are great; I'll tell everyone you wrote. OMG!!!!! Hopefully we can make the wedding, I don't see why not. Hi Tanya, stop annoying Kate or she'll zap you like a fly! NO me and Demetri are not and will not get together. WE. ARE. JUST. FRIENDS. I have met someone though...bad news I might have to kill him. Guess what I'm part of a prophecy! Great huh? Not. Won't go into details now, too depressing. New addition at our family! She's part of the family now, naturally, Lily Anne Cullen. She's only EIGHT. No she's not human, she's one of us. Her story is just plain horrible...again won't go into details. It's a cruel 'life' isn't it?_

_Bella_

I knew I could trust The Denali's, especially Kate, with our secret sibling and the prophecy. Not sure if the prophecy was secret or not but oh well. I noticed Lily was sitting patiently for me to finish, obviously bored. That makes two of us.

"Can we play a game Bella?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah of course. Let's round up the others." I leapt of the bed and took Lily's hand. "You go left I'll go right. Meet you back in the living room." Lily nodded and raced off. I took right coz well...She really doesn't need to see my, and now her, brother and sisters going at it. I passed Alice and Jaspers room to find Rose and Emmett first. Reaching their room in no time I placed my ear on the hardwood door to see if it was safe to open the door. All clear.

"Em? Rose?" I said as I stepped inside. Rosalie was on the bed filing her perfect nails while Emmett was...nowhere.

"Hey Bells please tell me your as bored as I am?" Rose groaned.

"You got that right. Lily's starting a game in the living room, thought I'd get you guys. Where the heck is Emmett?" Rose pointed to her closet. Carefully I walked over and pulled the door open.

"Nobody's here Ro-"and then my airflow (not that I needed it) was cut off.

"Told you it would work Rosie!" Emmett screamed.

"Actually you told Jasper it would work. Come on Em time to do something." Rose pulled Em off me and half dragged him outside. That worked. I grabbed Alice and Jasper, who were no problem, and we all sat in the living room.

"What game do you want to play Lily?" Esme asked. Lily had gotten her and Carlisle while I had got the others.

"Umm...hide and seek!" Lily squealed.

"WOO! I am the champion of hide and seek!" Emmett...

"Nuh uh! I am!" Lily told him. After going back and forth a couple more times we got them to shut up.

"Who's it?" Jasper asked. All of us pointed to him. "What?!"

"You asked Jazzy that means you are it!" Alice said before running off.

"Start counting!" I yelled as I tried to find a place to hide. My room? Too obvious. Rose and Em's room? They might start something while playing. Alice and Jasper's room? Too well known for him. Carlisle and Esme's room? No good hiding places. Hmm...AHA! I quietly leapt up to my hiding place, inside the chandelier. It _was _pretty big.

"47, 48, 49, 50! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" I had to suppress a laugh, hearing Jasper say that just sounded really funny. He walked straight underneath me and ran to some random room.

"Emmett I can see your feet you dumbass..." looks like Em tried to hide under the bed again. I heard Jasper running in a different direction.

"Esme, Carlisle I found you!" Most of the time they hid together in both obvious and not so obvious places. Just us sisters now.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. I told you the closet was a bad idea." HA! Alice always hid in a closet, any closet. Though if he found her that easily she probably picked my box of a wardrobe.

"Rosalie! Bella! Lily! Where the hell are you all?!" Poor Jasper, Rose was an especially good hider, Lily was so small she could be anywhere and me...well I was in the lighting fixture. Not exactly the first place you look.

"Gotcha Rose!" Jasper said and I heard a door slam. "Don't be mad at me Emmett sold you out."

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!!" good going Jazz...

"Lily! Bella!" A few more doors opened and I could tell the others had started helping Jasper search for us.

"Jaaaaasper" I heard Lily call creepily. She was teasing him.

"Lily where are you?" he called back.

"I'm right here!" Through the crystals I saw Lily step out. "It was too stuffy where I was so I saved you the trouble." She shrugged.

"Now we just have to find Bella!" Alice chirped. Jasper came and stood unknowingly right underneath where I sat.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Come out come out where ever you are!" My full name did it. I pounced from my hiding spot landing on Jaspers back and hissed.

"Never use my full name." I hit him on the back of the head, just as Rose did to Em, before jumping off him and sinking into a couch. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" and then the laughing started.

"You...hid...in the...lights!" Rose managed to say.

"Hey I got found last so it was a pretty good hiding place." I shrugged and waited for everyone to stop laughing. We played a couple more rounds but I have to say in round three, when Alice was it, Emmett chose the funniest hiding place on the face of the earth. He simply stood right in front of her, hands over his eyes, saying "If I can't see you, you can't see me!"

It was now seven o'clock, two hours until my...date wasn't really the right word I guess, and I had nothing to wear. Easily fixed with one simple word. Alice.

"Oh Alice! Would you like to play Bella Barbie?" I yelled as I sat down on my bed, alone for the first time today. I did however hear Alice screech.

"YES! I've been waiting for this all day!" Of course she was, she was Alice.

"I need your help Ali. I know I just met this guy and he's human and then there's the entire prophecy thing..."

"You know you never did tell me about the prophecy. Is it really that bad?" Alice asked.

"Well it means I have to kill Edward so yes it's bad." Alice looked like she'd gone into shock just like last night. "Can we not talk about it? Please?" It was so damn depressing even thinking about it. Alice snapped out of it and pursed her lips but didn't push me.

"Can I put you in a dress Bella? Please?" this was almost as bad as talking about the fucking prophecy.

"Fine, fine. Just nothing over the top!" I shouted as she ran inside the wardrobe of no return.

"I knew getting you this dress was a good idea!" Alice rushed back out with a dark blue halter dress that reached just above my knees and some black flats.

"Ali its freezing out there, he'll suspect something!" I rolled my eyes but pulled the dress on nonetheless.

"Wear his jacket. It's black, its warm, it works." Alice shrugged as I rolled my eyes again. Alice tied my dress's straps together at the back of my neck while I slid my shoes on. After I threw Edward's jacket on Alice did my hair in a simple half up half down look and put a tiny bit of clear gloss on my lips.

"Thanks Ali see you later." I hugged her before heading back downstairs and out our door. I walked as quietly as I could through the Volturi castle. It would be better if nobody saw me. I relaxed when I didn't pass anyone.

"Isabella?" shit. I knew I should have been extra quiet here! I was right outside the throne room.

"Coming!" I said and entered. Aro was sitting there with a shit eating grin on his face. As was Caius. Marcus just looked bored as always, seriously the dude may as well go on anti depressants.

"Granddaughter you sure are dressed up." Aro said. I cringed inwardly at his new title for me. Huh may as well call him by his.

"I was going hunting for you Grandfather. I thought you three may be hungry." I lied.

"No point in lying Isabella. I know all about little Edward." I stiffened. How could he know?!

"I don't know who you're talking about." I said stubbornly.

"Have it your way my dear. Demetri!" I turned as a door to my side opened and Demetri stepped out, pulling something along with him. Edward.

He was thrashing about trying to get loose. His eyes staring around the room until he caught my gaze.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Edward." I ran towards him and pried Demetri off.

"Ah young love. Well not so young love with your age Isabella." Caius laughed. If I was going to give Marcus anti depressants I was going to shove Caius in the fireplace. With Burn Baby Burn playing in the background...

"Bella whats he talking about?" Edward begged me. He looked so scared. All I could do was hold his hand in mine. I felt him flinch at my cold touch before he tightened his grip and stepped slightly forward. He wanted to protect me. I almost melted at his intentions before I realized who idiotic it was. I wasn't in trouble. He was.

"Aro, please. As my Grandfather can you respect my wishes?" I begged. Ignoring Edwards's question.

"Isabella...are you choosing him over your family?" Aro said with a smirk. He could go join Caius in the flames for all I cared.

"I need time to think, please. Let him go while I make my descision." I pleaded. Maybe I could get Edward out of here and have this whole prophecy behind us...

"I will give you time Granddaughter. But the boy must stay here. He will stay In The Tower." I sighed but nodded. The Tower wasn't a dungeon it was just...well a bit scary I guess. It was a small room with just a bed and a small window. It always reminded me of Rapunzels tower.

"Yes my lord. I will take him there." Tears pooled to my eyes but they would never fall. I led Edward out of the room and down a couple of corridors before I broke into tearless sobs.

"Bella please. What's going on?" Edward looked at me, pain showing in his eyes. I shook my head at him.

"Not here." We both stayed silent after that. As I led him through the winding corridors of my, and now his, prision. I couldn't believe this. How did they find out about him?

We reached The Tower and as I closed the door he sat on the bed. Surprising myself I flew to his side and sobbed. He stiffened for a second before wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh it's alright Bella. I don't understand why those guys kidnapped us but we're togetehr and we're okay." Edward half smiled down at me. I turned my head away. They hadn't kidnapped us. They had stolen me from my life a long time ago, and they stole him from his tonight.

"Edward, no. They didn't kidnap _us, _they kidnapped _you._"

"Of course...you said he was your Grandfather. And you're...lord?" Edward looked so confused it was almost adorable. But it was too dangerous a situation to think that.

"He's both. Though being his Granddaughter is just enough to kill myself. Ha if it was possible." I laughed.

"Bella don't even think about that! Your not invincable, you _could _hurt yourself!" Edward shook me lightly. I just grinned, despite the situation.

"It wouldn't. Edward I better tell you this now because well I can't keep it from you. Whichever way we decide you'll know so just promise me you won't freak out."

"I won't." He promised. We'll see...

"I'm a vampire."

"So..."

"So what?" I asked, quirking my head to the side.

"So what were you going to tell me?" god this boy could be thick!

"That's it Edward. I am a vampire. That comment Caius made in there. About young love then a comment on my age...." I trailed off. Hoping he would believe me.

His eyes widened. "Please tell me you aren't hundreds of years old." He tried to joke. I laughed.

"No I'd be thirty seven if I had never been changed. So really I'm only seventeen." I explained.

"So it's true...you _are_ a vampire? I'm not dead so does that mean you don't –you know- drink blood?" I sighed.

"It's true I'm a vampire. And it's true I drink blood." Edward looked frightened so I quickly went on. "I'm not a normal vampire though! Yes almost every vampire drinks human blood but Demetri, my family and I only drink animal blood. That's why our eyes aren't red like the others, it turns our eyes gold."

"That's a lot to take in Bella." He chuckled just once. He was taking this much better then I had dared hoped.

"I know but now this is where you live. This is the world you live in now Edward. Trust me when I say you won't be getting out of this castle, alive that is. I didn't want to be the one to say that but you deserve to know." I got up and walked towards the window. Outside you could just see the courtyard where, as only a vampire could see, my family was sitting.

"Edward come here." I said gently. He didn't seem afraid in the slightest as he walked over and looked over my shoulder.

"You see those people down there?" I asked as I pointed to my family. He squinted his eyes and nodded.

"Are they normal people? No offence." I laughed to myself and shook my head.

"That's my family. You see that huge curly haired boy? That's my brother Emmett. The beautiful blonde he has his arm wrapped around his Rosalie, my sister. The little black haired pixie of a girl on the lanky blonde boy are Alice and Jasper, my other siblings. That couple on the bench, another blonde guy and the lady with caramel hair are our parents but even we call them Carlisle and Esme. We gained a new sister earlier that's her right there. The little girl with bronze hair, hey she looks a bit like you! Anyway she's Lily." I happily introduced everyone. "Maybe you could come out and meet them...I'll have to ask Aro."

"Sorry Bella what was that last name you said?" Edward stiffened.

"Aro?"

"No the little girls."

" Anne Cullen. I can't believe someone changed her so young! She's only eight, and the poor thing was dumped in the attic, almost starving herself." I shook my head, it was too sad. Edward was breathing heavily and had sat himself back on the bed. I ran back over to him.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked hurriedly. Did he have panic attacks? Claustrophobia?

"Eight...Lily...Anne...LOUISE!" Edward broke into sobs. I didn't know what to do. Hesitantly I put my arms around him and he wrapped his own around me.

"Edward please, tell me what's the matter." I begged.

"Yesterday I had a dream about her. About Louise. She talked to me, told me things. She told me when an older girl came along she gave her a new name. Lily." He said brokenly.

"But who's Louise?"

"My sister."


End file.
